Old Secrets & Lies
by breakingelle
Summary: Garnet Addison is a proper young Southern woman. When Damon Salvatore comes to town she falls madly in love with everything about him. But Damon isn't the sweet man he used to be. His heart is dark and young Nettie is nothing but ignorant prey. Takes place in 1864 after Katherine's "death." Start of the Damon we all know and love.


GARNET ADDISON

Miss. Garnet Addison was the type of woman that every man wished to court. From her snowy white skin and long curly chocolate locks, she was a gorgeous young woman that looked good on anyone's arm. She was seventeen and clearly ready for marriage. But Miss. Addison had a heart of steel and a mind of a man. Any suitor that came to her porch would be chased away by her angry handmaiden Delia. For the men of Hartlord, North Carolina the rare beauty was a hopeless cause…until a dark haired stranger came to town.

He rode up in his carriage, awaking the sleepy Southern town with a start. They marveled as he stepped out in his neat suit, his black hair unruly and his blue green eyes sharp and alert. No one knew who he was or what he was doing here except for the fact that he was here to stay. The handsome stranger had just bought the old Grayson Plantation and had moved in with his slaves in only a day's time. Soon his name drifted though Hartlord and found itself buried in every citizen's conversation. He was called Damon Salvatore and eventually, like everyone's title, Mr. Salvatore's name found its way into the Addison household and became apart of the usual dinnertime gossip.

"The word from town is that Damon is from Mystic Falls, Virginia." Mr. Addison commented as he leaned back in his dinner chair.

"Wasn't that town recently devastated by Union troops? The poor fellow must be here to get away from the memories. How terrible it would be to have such a thing happen to your home." Mrs. Addison said, fanning herself as if she would fall faint at any moment.

"He doesn't seem so concerned, Macon told me that he's already got his cotton fields planted." Mr. Addison chuckled. "He's either brave or foolish, I don't think the frost is over yet, Spring has barely come alive."

"Have you met him Daddy?" The lovely Garnet spoke up from across the table, her musical voice granting silence in the dining room. Her father smiled and spoke gently as if he were speaking to a frail newborn baby.

"No my sweet Nettie I have not but I'm sure soon we will. He has contacted me about our horses. It seems while he is in the cotton business he is also in Thoroughbred profession. He wants to take a look at one of our stallions for his mares." Mr. Addison told his daughter.

"When shall he visit? I'd like to meet this strange man." Garnet frowned as if she was pondering a complicated question.

"Oh no!" Mr. Addison exclaimed, the smile vanishing from his thin lips. "You will not meet this man until there is a proper appointment. No young lady should mettle with manly affairs such as horse trade! You will wait until I tell you the time is right."

Nettie narrowed her soft green eyes at her father. "I see not reason as to why I shouldn't meet him. If I am to take over our plantation one day I must know about horse trade. Daddy, you will let me meet Mr. Salvatore." Her words were acid filled with heavy authority of that of a leader. Her mother laid the back of her hand on her forehead crying out with despair at her unwomanly daughter. Nettie's parents often wondered where she got such a bold streak since really both were cowards at heart.

"Fine," Mr. Addison sighed. "I will let you meet him but you must leave us if I say so! The meeting is tomorrow early in the morning. Make sure Delia gets you up in time for you to be appropriately dressed and ready." And with that the man stood up and walked out of the dining room mumbling about his strange daughter.

Nettie was up before her father, her handmaiden washing her down and helping her into a dress her mother had chosen the night before. It was a light pretty green with white embellishments and trim. It was a heavy dress though and the girl cursed her mother inwardly for making her wear such a thing in the Springtime. But soon she ready and descending the grand staircase that was the pride of the Addison home. Nettie's father waited by the entrance and took his daughter's arm as he opened the door. Delia stood behind her mistress faithfully holding up a umbrella so Garnet's skin wouldn't turn red.

They were met with a blast of hot humid Spring air as they stepped onto the porch. Mr. Addison scoffed, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "Well maybe the newcomer was right about planting so early. I'll have to give orders to Wolf for the fields to be sowed tomorrow."

"When will he be here?" Garnet sighed, ignoring her father's comment.

"Soon, don't be impatient." He said. "He is very interested in the horses, he won't stand us up."

The Addison Plantation was not only known for a large production of cotton but for its quality racehorses. The Addison's had the finest Thoroughbreds in all of North Carolina. They were bred for winning and that was just what they did. The family's fortune was based on buying, selling, and racing the beasts. Nettie always loved horses and despite her father's wishes she'd been taught how to ride from and early age. According to him young Southern women shouldn't ride horses.

"Look, that must be him now." Mr. Addison broke away from his daughter and descended the porch steps as the black carriage came to a stop in front of the house. The door swung open and man stepped out. Nettie didn't know what she had been expecting but it certainly wasn't what was in front of her. His hair was like a rainy midnight and his skin flawless and pale. He glanced up at her, his striking eyes meeting with her own. Behind his tailored suit she could tell he was muscular. His complexion was nothing less than perfect. Nettie gasped softly, her mouth forming a small 'o.'

"You must be Mr. Salvatore, welcome to our home!" Mr. Addison greeted, shaking hands with his guest.

"Call me Damon. Friends should not be so formal, am I right?" He smiled, his voice charming and velvety, it was almost a purr.

"Then if we shall be friends call me Jackson." Mr. Addison smiled then remembered his daughter who was still standing on the porch. "Ah, and this is my daughter." He motioned for Garnet and she drifted down the steps toward the men.

"So you must be young Miss. Garnet." Damon said, kissing her hand as she made a polite curtsey.

"Please, call me Nettie." A slight blush formed on her cheeks and she gave a timid smile but Damon didn't seem to be a excited. His eyes had gone from carefree to troubled, he looked as if he was remembering some horrid memory. But, just as soon as it came the pained look disappeared and a slyness came back into the stranger's eyes.

"Lovely to meet you Miss. Nettie." Damon said, his lips lingering on her skin for another moment before he straightened back up. Mr. Addison noticed this but said nothing, quickly grabbing the man's attention from his daughter.

"So, let us go to the stables. One of my workers has the stallion out and I'll let you look him over. He's a fine specimen…" Mr. Addison spoke and soon Nettie became bored of his ramblings and tuned him out. They drifted across the yard toward the building that housed the family's horses. Nettie kept her attention on the strong back of Damon. He seemed so perfect, the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he laughed, everything was god-like. There was something about him though that her feel uneasy as if he were a beast in disguise. 'Such foolish thoughts, Nettie!' She scolded herself, looking away from the man's back. She pushed her ramblings aside and focused once more on her father's words.

"You seem awfully young to be starting such a business. Not to be rude, but how old are you?" Jackson Addison inquired. Damon laughed, a joyous noise.

"I'm twenty-one. My father taught me many things about business before his passing. He was killed in the attack back in Mystic Falls. I'm sure you've heard of it." He said stiffly.

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear that. Accept my family's condolences. If there is anything my family can help you with please, let me know." Mr. Addison said.

"Thank you." Damon answered.

"Now, wait here and I'll go fetch Wolf and the horse. They should be around here somewhere…" Jackson muttered, stomping off. He'd totally forgotten his daughter who now stood in the presence of a man she hardly knew. Damon, always keen, realized this though and turned around just as the man entered the barn.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Nettie. I've heard stories about you in town." Damon smirked as if he held a wonderful secret only known to a few.

"Really? I hope they aren't anything too terrible." Nettie laughed.

"No, not at all, just that you are headstrong and cunning. I once knew a woman like that, you remind me of her." He said, his face suddenly becoming a mask of pain but like before it quickly disappeared.

"I've heard stories about you as well Mr. Salvatore." She said slyly.

"What might those be?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That you are a quiet man with many secrets and many lies. Tell me, is what they say true?" Nettie asked.

Damon was surprised by her outright boldness. She was more like Katherine than he originally thought. It hadn't even been a month and already he longed for her innocence and beauty. Nettie somewhat pacified this need.

"Yes, I guess I have secrets but who doesn't?" Damon smirked, knowing his words sounded cryptic.

"My guess is that your secrets are more interesting than most." Nettie raised a thin eyebrow.

"Mm, I believe you might be right." He grinned, showing perfect white teeth. Nettie smiled back, her cheeks hot. Never had so felt so intrigued by a man! She opened her mouth to say more but her father returned followed by a slave leading a giant Thoroughbred stallion. Reluctantly Damon tore his attention away from Nettie and to the horse. At this point she was shooed away by her father and she trudged back up to the house with Delia following her.

"Miss. Addison," The handmaiden spoke in her thick dialect.

"Yes, Delia?" Nettie answered.

"If I were you I'd stay away from that man. He seem more dangerous than a cottonmouth waitin' by the riverbed fo' his prey." The slave woman shivered.

"How so? He just seems to be a little different." Nettie said, finding herself defending the man she'd only exchanged few words with.

"There's a vibe comin' off him that ain't good. Jus' be careful if you 'round him Miss." Delia sighed, following the girl up the porch.

"I'll take heed to your warning, why don't you go inside and cool off, I think I'll stay here on the porch for awhile and enjoy the beautiful day." Nettie smiled and her handmaiden departed with a troubled look on her face. She knew why her mistress really wanted to stay, she wanted to see Damon again.

Nettie waited for him, leaning against the white rails of the porch. She looked out on the well manicured lawn thinking about the strange man. His face was all she could think of. The way his eyes moved with every word like they were a expression all on their own. He was so charming and mysterious…she liked that. He was pure adventure and rebellion, it came off of him in waves. Even though she'd just met him, she didn't think she could resist him.

It wasn't long until Nettie saw her father and Damon walking back towards the house. The strange man glanced away from Mr. Addison and gave a quick smile to Nettie who blushed and smiled sheepishly. Jackson didn't notice this, he just continued talking about his horses and cotton fields.

"Well, why don't we set up an appointment for you to come and visit my barn? I need some expert advise on a young colt I've just bought. How about tomorrow afternoon?" Damon suggested, stopping at the foot of the steps.

"Sounds like a deal. I'll see you in the afternoon then Damon." Jackson stuck his hand out but the younger man didn't shake it.

"And bring Miss. Nettie with you. I'd like to get to know her better." Damon smirked at the shocked look on Mr. Addison's face.

"Y-yes! I'll bring her most defiantly. She's a wise one with horses and might know a few things that I don't." He said. Damon grabbed Jackson Addison's hand and shook it roughly.

"Then with that settled I shall be departing now." Damon said. Without another word he climbed into his carriage and disappeared down the road.


End file.
